


Contentment

by cherrylng, TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: That always leaves a flutter in your belly, the way Chris is so confident. You have been hiding your feelings for so long now that you feel that it’s too late to do anything to change the circumstances.So the idea that she is open to something more than a monogamous relationship is the very last thing that you can imagine in your mind.





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, right after posting my latest fic, I told Tamarelmensdorp that I was so bored that I was forcing myself to write at least one sentence a day to get me to continue writing. Then she dropped me a paragraph out of the sudden and told me to follow after it. One after another, in a few days, we have this story as a result out of this sudden collaboration. So thank you, Tamar, for this fun adventure, if unexpected.

“Matt! Wait up.”  
  
Shocked, you looked over your shoulder. You had only just stepped out of a chip shop with a bag of takeaway. Who had called out for you? It was some big guy with a head full of wild curls waving at you. You didn’t know this guy, but somehow he knew you.  
  
You’ve seen him around at school and in town before, but never paid much attention to him. So the way that you’re staring at him with a confused look as he approaches you gives him a big clue at how very little that you know or recognise him.  
  
You frown. Then tilt your head a bit. He’s come to a stop just a few feet in front of you. Observing, you notice that he’s kinda cute, now that you think about it, in a big, manly kind of way.  
  
You don’t have to think and figure out for long who he is when he decided to introduce himself. His name is Chris, he played football with Dom and a couple of your other friends, and he’s a year below you at school. Hearing that, you can’t help but be shocked. Not shocked that he’s friends with your friends, but that he’s younger than you yet outright bigger than you! And he looks almost old enough to be able to go into a pub and buy drinks without getting asked for an ID card!  
  
Then you looked down and noticed the shirt that he’s wearing under his jacket, and you know what will be a good conversation starter.  
  
“Is that an AC/DC t-shirt?”  
  
“Yeah,” he answers, grinning widely. “Do you like them too?”  
  
And that’s how the two of you get immersed in a passionate talk about music. This guy is okay, you think.  
  
It’s also the chance for you to throw out a band or artist name and see if he either knows them or gets interested in wanting to find out what they sound like. Throwing things at the wall and see what sticks, so to speak.   
  
Apparently, Chris is just as eclectic in his music tastes as well, just not as eclectic as yours or Dom’s. That doesn’t faze you a single bit. After all, that means introducing more bands and musicians for him to try out.  
  
It is most definitely not your fault that months later, he got kicked out of the band that he was in when his bandmates found out his love for Status Quo. Which is all the better and easier for you and your best friend to convince him to join  _your_  band rather than steal him away from one.  
  
To be honest, the reasons behind why you want him in the band, of which only you and Dom remained after fighting with the others, might not have been an entirely musical decision. Of course, you’re not telling anyone that. And the slight blush on your cheeks when he finally said yes in joining your band, you write off as being because of the stuffiness of the music room.  
  
It took time for Gothic Plague to be back in action considering that you’ve had to convince Chris to opt for being a bassist as Dom is adamant of his position in the band as the drummer. That, and Chris couldn’t play a drum kit meant for a left-handed drummer, to which Dom is one.  
  
As the band changed its name and covering the first steps towards writing your own songs, you have watched him from struggling to play the bass at the start, to head banging to a song without staring at the strings that it was a lot easier to watch him play rather than stare at the audience while performing.  
  
That always leaves a flutter in your belly. The way Chris is both so confident, yet so shy at the same time. You wish you were confident enough to show him that flutter, but instead you focus on Dom, playing the Belldom game the fans made up for the two of you.  
  
You have been hiding this for so long, unaware of what that feeling truly is that by the time you did discover what it is, that you are in love with Chris and have been for years, you feel that it’s too late to do anything to change the circumstances.  
  
You can only blame yourself for that. Kelly is a lovely woman to be Chris’ wife and you didn’t want to ruin such a good thing to have happened to them. You’re not jealous of her, rather you are respectful and friendly towards her.   
  
So the idea that she is aware of what you feel towards her husband and how open she is to something more than a monogamous relationship is the very last thing that you can imagine in your mind. You haven’t thought of such an idea in the first place because you cannot fathom anyone being supportive of it.  
  
That’s why you are more than shocked when one day, you’re invited over to the Wolstenholme family home and Kelly makes you help her in the kitchen. With only you and her in there, it was easy for her to confront you on a certain matter.  
  
“Matt, you know that I know, right?”  
  
You look at her with a look that combines wonder and shock. What does she know? Did she found out something you’ve done? She can’t possibly know how you feel about Chris, can she? You never said anything. Were you that obvious? Or does she have some sort of special see-your-deepest-hidden-feelings gift?   
  
“W-what do you mean?” you asked, maintaining your composure and feigning cluelessness.  
  
Kelly turns towards you with a small, knowing grin.  
  
“Do you believe that before I started dating Chris, I thought I had to compete against you for his attention?”  
  
Hearing that, you’re even more shocked. One, that she knew about it that far back in time. And second, that she thought that she had to compete against you for Chris’ attention. Which... thinking back of your younger years, she isn’t wrong about it, admittedly.   
  
“I remember by what Chris told me about you, and how you were around him, that I thought you were his secret boyfriend or something.”  
  
You recall those days when you weren’t particularly happy that Chris spent more time with Kelly than with you while under the assumption that he should enjoy more on being single for the first time in years, though you never tried to push too far because you saw how much Chris was head over heels with Kelly, that you liked her on the first meeting when Chris made the introductions, that Chris was always there for the band, and finally -and always finally- you never realised how you really felt towards him back then.  
  
Of course, there’s the choice of either admitting the truth or lie and provide deniability towards her observations.  
  
But when you feel heat rushing towards your cheeks, you know there’s just no denying things.  
  
You don’t know where to look, so you just look everywhere. Shifting from one thing to another, just not at her. You can’t look at Kelly at all after what she said.  
  
Your hands are fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. Stretching the fabric, scrunching it up into a ball, until you let go and start biting your nails.  
  
Then, with a tenderness you feel you don’t deserve, Kelly takes your hand away from your mouth, while with the other she holds your head gently by the cheek so you have no choice but to look at her.  
  
“Sssshhhh, it’s okay, honey. I’ve known this all along. I was never going to interfere in this, but it’s just that lately both you and Chris seem to be more nervous around each other. I don’t want things to get between you and your music. I know how neither of you can live without that. Please, go talk with him, clear things up.”  
  
That was easier said than done. Both you and Chris have barely talked to each other these past few weeks, and are barely talking to each other since Kelly all but shoved you into the room that Chris had turned into a small studio and shut the door behind you with an audible ‘click’ afterwards.   
  
The talk mostly involves of simple small talk of what has been going on in their respective lives and trying to ignore the elephant in the room, until Chris gives up on the pretense.  
  
“Matt, let’s cut the bullshit between us. I know why Kelly invited you to our home.”  
  
You stay silent, allowing him to continue.  
  
“She... We talked about it last night. About you,” Chris finally turns to look at you, concentrating all his attention on you that you wonder if there’s still a chance to make a run for it. “How long have you liked me that way? As more than just us being best friends?”  
  
Your hands are doing that thing again, fidgeting, pulling on stuff, tapping irregular rhythms. You don’t dare to look up at Chris. And you’re not talking either. You’re thinking about grabbing one of Chris’ basses to hide behind. But they won’t feel as comfortable as your own guitars as you stand up and go pick one up.  
  
You’re so busy babbling about wanting to try out his bass guitar and staring at the array of options available that you haven’t noticed that Chris came closer to you. Suddenly he grabs you by the shoulders. You freeze. You even stop breathing for a while.  
  
“Matt, look at me,” Chris whispers.  
  
His voice is so soft and caring that your eyes are magnetically pulled to his. You take a shaky breath. And there the two of you stand, looking into each other’s eyes. It feels as if the rest of the world has disappeared and just you two remain. The moment goes on for hours, eternities.  
  
Then, his lips are on yours. Your eyes fall closed and like a sudden spark that burst into flames, you feel alive.  
  
All the anxiety and the nerves you felt melt down as the two of you kissed. As though they dissipated once your brain has figured out that all the fears that you held are unfounded to reality.  
  
When he pulls away from you, that’s when you open your eyes and look at him. Truly look at him. There is no malice, no bad tricks, only eyes that show tenderness that is both familiar and unfamiliar to you. Having seen such a look before but having never gotten it from him.  
  
“Tell me, Bells,” he says softly. “Is this what you truly feel towards me?”  
  
You’re still not able to talk, so you just nod. A shy smile and a blush on your face, but you don’t look away anymore. You’re ready to face whatever happens next. He might tell you he’s sorry for not feeling that way about you, but he might also say that he feels the same. Either way, you don’t care. It’s good that it’s out in the open now.  
  
Chris cups your face, slowly stroking his thumb over your cheek. His smile is so soft and his eyes so full of tenderness. You know he’s not going to reject you. You just see it in his eyes, feel it in your guts.  
  
Then, he hugs you so tight, you almost can’t breath anymore. Slowly you raise your arms and, after a bit of hesitation, you return the favour.  
  
“I’ve felt like that for so long to you,” Chris whispers in your ear. “But then I met Kelly and I thought it had all been just me wanting to be loved by someone. I saw you and Dom flirting and I loved Kelly so much, that I pushed it all away.”  
  
Whatever is happening to you right now feels surreal, like you’re just not in your own body and are actually witnessing this by the sidelines. Here you are, finally confessing to your best friend of your feelings towards him after both him and his wife found out and decided to confront you of that matter, then you got kissed and get told that he has felt the same way about you all these years.   
  
It all seems too good to be true that you have to have something to prove otherwise. You could pinch your arm and check if this was a dream but your arms are currently occupied being wrapped around the man you love.  
  
“Chris, wouldn’t... wouldn’t this be bad for Kelly?” you can’t help but ask. “I mean, wouldn’t this be considered cheating towards her?”  
  
He gives you a kiss, pressing his lips against yours long enough that you almost forgot to breathe before he pulls away and grins at you.  
  
“Me and Kelly talked about it last night. She told me that it’s not cheating. Or rather, it won’t be considered cheating since she supports it,” he answers.  
  
“Are the two of you really okay with this?”  
  
“As long as you are willing to share,” Chris chuckles, but then he becomes dead serious. “I am never, ever leaving Kelly. She’s not only the mother of my kids, but she's also the love of my life, my soulmate.”  
  
His expression softens again. “But apparently you can have two of those, for you Matt,” he smiles, his eyes twinkling, “I’m just going to say it, I love you too.”  
  
His last words make you shiver all over, and your belly-butterflies are doing somersaults. You practically jump into his arms to kiss him again with a smile on your face so wide, it feels like your face might split.  
  
Chris picks you up on his strong arms. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. Chris squeezes your butt softly and instead of the chuckle you thought would come out, you hear yourself moan quietly.   
  
Your face is redder than any sunburn the sun is ever capable of inflicting on you.   
  
“Too early?” you squeaked out. You get a chuckle in return.  
  
“I’m not familiar in how to do this with a bloke, but we gotta start somewhere, don’t we?”  
  
He squeezes your bum another time, but it’s less like a friendly squeeze and more like a deep massaging. This time the both of you let out a moan, while you’re kissing hard and deep. You hold him tighter, pushing your body closer to his, wanting to become one instead of being two.  
  
“Oh fuck, Chris, I don’t know what’s happening, but… but I,” you mumbled, your voice almost inaudible. “I need to feel close to you.”  
  
Chris is still carrying you in his strong arms. He now walks up to the door and locks it before carrying you to the couch.  
  
Softly, he lowers you onto it. You shiver at the loss of his body heat, but before you can say anything, he’s carefully laying down on top of you. He’s leaning on one elbow, next to your head. His other hand is stroking your side, wanting to crawl under your shirt to feel your bare skin, but not sure if he can.  
  
“Please,” you whisper, almost desperate. And because you’ve known each other half a lifetime, Chris only needs that one word.  
  
Both of your clothes are strewn all over the floor and near the couch, thrown and dropped with haste. Having been lifted and carried around by Chris while he went to lock the door has you more than impressed and turned on by it. The effortlessness of how it was done reminded you of those times on stage when Chris would just run around with you over his shoulder, with his arm grabbed over your leg that kept you from falling over.   
  
Just imagining how it would feel to get fucked while being carried by him... Shit, you will have to ask him to do that the next time if he agrees to it.  
  
And that is what excites you. That this wouldn’t just be a one off with all that is happening at the moment, for there is a next time to do whatever you desire to do.  
  
For now, all you are concentrated on are his fingers in your arse, the warmth radiating from his body, his lips and teeth on your nipples, the very thought that you are going to have sex with Chris.   
  
You wonder what Kelly would say if she ever finds out what the two of you are doing right now.  
  
But then Chris’ fingers curl inside of you and pump even deeper than before, hitting a spot you’ve heard of, but was never touched in you before. Thoughts of Kelly melt from your mind, all thoughts melt. You are left with sparkles in your brain.  
  
“Good god,” you almost screamed. “Good god, do that again.”  
  
Chris tries again, but he misses. You’re shaking your head and he tries again. You keep shaking your head until, after a couple of tries, Chris hits the spot again, harder this time and the feeling is even more intense. The sound that leaves your body is something more like growling. It comes from deep within, and it comes out loud. Thank god the music room is soundproofed.  
  
“Do you have a condom on you?” Chris has trouble asking.   
  
You shake your head.   
  
“I… I,” you answer haltingly. “I wasn’t expecting to need those when Kelly asked me over for dinner,” you manage to say.  
  
There’s a look of consternation on his face, not liking how a missing little packet of rubber is acting as an obstacle towards what the both of you are desperate for.  
  
“Are you clean?” he asks instead.  
  
You nodded quickly.  
  
“I am. I checked out from the doctors two weeks ago.”  
  
“We’ll be fine then,” Chris says, quite relieved. “Don’t have to worry about getting you knocked up too.”  
  
You try and act that that isn’t funny, but the grin on your face contradicts on what you thought.  
  
He shoves his hand down between the cushions of the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. Seeing that plastic bottle in Chris’ hand raises a few questions.  
  
“I sometimes like to rub off in here,” Chris explains when he saw your incredulous face. “It’s soundproofed and private.”  
  
Chris’ confession elicits a giggle from you, but when you come to think about it, you begin to see his point. You might look into it…   
  
But before you can finish your thought, Chris’ fingers touch that spot again. Your back arches off the couch while your pelvis pushes down and deeper onto Chris’ fingers.  
  
“Oh jesus fuck, Chris, this, this, oh my god,” you moaned, your mind unable to form any coherent thoughts anymore, let alone string out a proper sentence. But the sounds that do come out, come out loud and they have a visible effect on Chris.  
  
Chris is looking at you with glazed over eyes. He is panting and licking his lips. He shakes his head in wonder. How did they come this far? You don’t know either, but what you do know is that this far isn't far enough.  
  
You snatch the lube from Chris and start slicking him up. The feel of his dick in your hand is weird. You’ve never had someone else’s dick in your hands before, but it also feels so good. He is hot and hard. God, he is hard. It ignites your need to feel him inside of you.  
  
You open your legs a little further and line him up to your arse. You push up your hips in the hope to get him to enter, but it doesn’t work.  
  
“Chris, I need you now, push please, push in.”  
  
“Shouldn’t I have prepped you a little longer?” Chris tries to reason with you, looking a bit concerned and wary. “Three fingers may be a lot, but I’m a lot thicker than that, Matt.”  
  
Oh bollocks, you thought, he’s getting cold feet right at the worst time to have it.  
  
“Yes, Chris, it will hurt like a bitch because it’s our first time doing this,” you all but snark at him before looking at him with determination. “And I won’t regret it. Please fuck me, Chris. I wanted this for so long.”  
  
Finally, Chris no longer hesitates. He kisses you before he inserts his length into you and—Christ on a bike, you should have heeded his warning because he really  _is_  a lot thicker than his fingers.  
  
It’s a good thing that he’s kissing you to distract you from the stretching as he keeps pushing in as slowly as possible.  
  
The pain is excruciating to go through, but Chris is here to help you bear through it, his tongue is warm and wet and strong. And he tastes oh  _so_  good! Kissing him differs so much from all the women you ever kissed. His kisses are powerful, animalistic, but not oppressive. He’s not trying to control you, but neither is he giving control over to you.  
  
It’s so distracting that you forget about the pain. When Chris pulls back out of the kiss, you suddenly realise he is fully inside of you. Neither of you are moving.   
  
Chris looks you in the eyes. What you see there almost takes your breath away. You feel a flutter in your belly. Heat spreads all over your body. Love. You see love in his eyes.  
  
Somehow, the look in his eyes induces a bodily reaction in you, the muscles in your arse are contracting. You feel all of Chris’ length inside you. And he feels your grip on him tightening. You both moan loudly on this new feeling.  
  
Then things seem to suddenly speed up. Your hips shoot up while he pushes down on you. And before either of you realise it he’s pumping into you in a fast pace.  
  
During the intercourse, it didn’t take much time for you to realise that Chris can be quite the tease at what he does. Particularly when he fucks your sweet spot hard enough to have you stuck in between screaming his name and curse words in pleasure and muffling your voice down by making out with you.   
  
Throughout it, the both of you let out sparse words of “love you” and staring at one another, with sweat on your brows and panting with exertion.  
  
The whole thing escalated quickly and before you know it, you’re stroking yourself into a climactic orgasm and Chris has pulled out of you and finished himself off with his hand, spilling his load on your chest and stomach. It doesn’t seem to have last as long as you would like it to, with how surprisingly enjoyable this first time is.   
  
You were thinking about checking the time to see how long the two of you lasted before that idea is abandoned when Chris pulls you towards his lips.  
  
“Not bad for our first time eh, Matt?” he asks in a husky tone.  
  
You grin back. “Yeah.”  
  
It wasn’t bad at all and it wouldn’t stay with that one time either. Many more times would come. With hot and hard sex, but also with soft and tender lovemaking.   
  
\-----  
  
You don’t know how you did it, but somehow the three of you made it work. Maybe it worked because it wasn’t just sex, but so much more than that.  
  
Sometimes, on your dark days, you worried that that exactly would be the thing that would break this weird ménage à trois apart. How could Kelly stand sharing Chris with you? But at moments like that, she would take you away to somewhere nice and quiet to tell you that she could ask you the very same thing. Both you and Kelly love Chris so much that neither could imagine being without him. And Chris, he just had enough love for the both of you.  
  
This relationship that the three of you have does weird out others when they found out. While some like Dom and Tom and a select few of your own families supported it once they understood, it still took time to get used to it, both the notion of it and physically witness it. Obviously, this won’t be revealed to the rest of the world, even if such an unconventional relationship has existed before in recorded history.  
  
There is, however, a side effect of what such a relationship has towards the children.   
  
It started out as something minor as when one of the kids called you ‘daddy’ by accident instead of the usual address of ‘Uncle Bells.’ You, Chris, and Kelly didn’t take much effort to correct it as the three of you see it as a funny and amusing accident by a toddler. Subsequently, the kids that later came into the world thought that they have two dads and a mum and find it completely normal in their lives, even when all of them are biologically Chris’.  
  
The three of you never really sought to correct it as by then, you are a part of a big, growing family. Although you do regret not enforcing some sort of differentiation as it does get confusing whenever you and Chris are in the same room, and one of the kids yell for dad because the both of you respond to it.  
  
As it is, you love being a part of this big family. The family home is a warm and loving place. Some nights Chris sleeps with you and other nights he sleeps with Kelly. Some nights the three of you just all pile together on the same bed. And no one within the family feels that there’s anything wrong with that.  
  
Not even now, when the oldest are already teens and know that most families work differently, and how many people will think what their family is, is a bad thing.  
  
You are considered an integral part of this family, not only by Chris and Kelly, but also by their kids, and that gives you a warm feeling within.  
  
Bringing up six kids can be hard, but with the three of you, you’re doing a good job. You try to keep a bit in the background when it concerns the big parental questions. And you might also be the one who is less strict and more easily affected by big, puppy dog eyes. All in all, you’re considered as the laid back dad.  
  
Of course the kids take advantage of that.  
  
“Dad?” Ava Jo pops her head into the kitchen by the door while you’re busy preparing for dinner and expecting that Kelly will arrive soon to help you.  
  
“Yes, Ava? What’s the matter?” you asked.  
  
“Can I go and see a movie with a friend of mine this Friday evening?”  
  
Hearing her say friend rather than the name of one of her friends, you’re already suspicious that she’s referring it to a boy or a girl that she never mentioned to you, Chris or Kelly. Years of raising the kids up has helped you developed some parental instinct, even if it’s not as strong as the other two.  
  
“A friend of yours? And who might that ‘friend of yours’ be?” you inquired as you wash the vegetables.  
  
Seeing that she can’t escape with any vague answers, Ava Jo goes straight to the point. “His name is Terry. He’s in the same year as I am.”  
  
You hum as you close the tap and let the vegetables soak in the water.  
  
“Did you ask your father and mother as well?”  
  
This isn’t dealing with the younger children such as Buster, Ernie, and Teddi. They’re easier to understand when it comes to asking things from you, mostly something along the lines of wanting more sweets or the newest toys or staying up late to not miss out on what they’re watching.  
  
This is dealing with a teenager, a child growing into adulthood but you’re no less concerned at what they’re doing that can bring trouble to them. Trouble that they're not ready for or unable to deal with it head on.  
  
“Yes I did, dad,” she replied, sighing loudly.  
  
You turn around and cross your arms, an eyebrow raised.  
  
“And what did they say about this?”  
  
“Uhm, well,” Ava Jo is stalling, twirling her fingers in the hem of her skirt.  
  
“Well, mom said to ask dad,” she manages to answer without looking to guilty.  
  
“And naturally you thought of me, huh.”   
  
You look at her skeptically. There’s two things you can do now. Either you tell her to ask Chris and be done with it, or you can act as a true parent and handle this yourself.  
  
You lean your hip against the counter. You scratch your stubble in a thoughtful manner. You can see in Ava Jo’s eyes that she expects you to crumble for her charm, like you usually do. But not this time, little missy.  
  
“Terry, huh.”   
  
Ava Jo bats her eyes, hoping it has an effect on you. And to be honest, if this wasn’t about a boy, it probably would have worked.  
  
“Well, sweetie, I think I’d like to meet that boy before we let you go out with him.”  
  
Avo Jo gawks at you, then she huffs out a ‘hrmpf’ and lets her shoulders sag. Mumbling, she turns around and leaves the kitchen.  
  
You chuckle to yourself, and return to your task of preparing the food. You had expected more resistance than that, but that was too short of a battle that it’s anti-climatic and funny.  
  
When Kelly enters the kitchen minutes later, she spots your grin.  
  
“I’m guessing that Ava came to ask you when I told her to ask dad about going out with a boy for a movie, didn’t she?” she surmises, picking up a knife and tomato and proceeds to chop it.  
  
“Yup,” you confirmed to her. “She thought that I would be easier to say yes.”  
  
“And what did you say to her?”  
  
“I’d said that I would like to meet this Terry friend of hers before letting her go with him.”  
  
Both you and Kelly laughed.  
  
“She didn’t even put up much of a resistance against it!” you giggled, and get a kiss on the cheek as a result.  
  
“Starting to be strict towards the kids, aren’t you?” she teases.  
  
“I may be the laid down dad, but I’m not an irresponsible one.”  
  
You both soon hear stomping from the stairs going upwards and a loud door slam.  
  
“Well,” Kelly says. “Now that Chris is the final vote, I’m guessing that that means that we’re going to meet her friend Terry soon.”  
  
Dinner is a less homey affair than usual. Ava Jo is grumbling and Alfie is teasing her, like the big brother that he is. Of course she’s still pretending to be mad at you by not talking to you, but she knows you were right, so after dinner, she’s snuggling up to you on the couch in the living room. You wrap your arm around her and give her a small kiss on top of her head.  
  
Chris sits down on your other side and wraps his arm around the both of you, and Kelly on his other side. You pull your feet up and bury yourself in his side.  
  
Who would have thought that all those years ago, that this would be your life right now?  
  
Contentment.


End file.
